


The God Of War's Muse

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, True Blood, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been his muse, back in the day when wars ravaged the land. They were a perfect match, many were in awe of them on and off the battle field. Then the Vultori came into the picture and with one last great big war they were separated and the Vultori crowned kings. Now they are gone and vampires are known to the world, and rumors spread…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Son of A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sable Scribe

_She didn't know how when she was turned, let alone born. Just that while the world was young, she was in comparison old. She watched the world and those in it change while she stayed the same. Thinking back she didn't even remember who changed her, just that he had blazing red eyes._

_She had been on her own for so very long, hiding in the shadows, that she had lost all hope and humanity that she once had. Humans were live stock, something to be preyed on and pitied, if she felt like it. She vaguely recalled the old her would have been disgusted with this mind set, she didn't care._

_She was alone in the world, the only of her kind, or so she thought until one day, in the middle of no where, at least she couldn't remember where or when she was, she met him. She could tell they were the same._

_Deep blood red eyes._

_Pale skin that sparkled in the right amount of sun light._

_Retractable fangs._

_They were the same._

" _You're like me." Her voice was soft and filled with awe._

_He smiled at her, showing off his fangs as he chuckled lightly. "I am."_

" _I thought I was alone…" Her voice was soft and full of wonderment, because she truly thought she was alone._

_He gave her a small smile. "You are not alone anymore, if you wish we can become traveling companions."_

_She looked him over, he like her was dressed in the plain garbs of the time they were in, which she could not remember. A plain black tunic, exposing black tribal tattoos, and plain black pants. Whereas she was dressed in a dark gray drab dress, old ripped and with blotches of old blood scattered across it here and there._

_Compared to him she looked like a savage and she felt embarrassed for the first time in many a year. Yet it least she felt something so with a small nod of her head and a flicker of hope in her eyes she accepted his suggestion._

_So for the first time in a very long time she was not alone, not anymore._

_Yet his companionship came with a price, she had to try and remember her name. It was hard at first, humans instinctively knew there was something wrong with her and stayed away, so she had no one to talk to and so she forgot it._

" _You don't remember your name?" His voice was soft and comforting. She shook her head feeling ashamed for the first time in many a year. They had been together for how long she did not recall but much had changed._

_She no longer looked like a savage but a proper woman of the time they were in, she had clean clothes and a new outlook on 'life'. All thanks to him, yet she could not for the life of her remember her name, it made her sad that he had to call her woman. "No, I've been alone so long I've forgotten."_

_He gave her a small encouraging smile. "Do not worry you will remember it with time." The way he said it made her sure he was speaking from past experience so she trusted him._

_Yet he slowly helped her remember it, as well as how slowly but surely reclaim her humanity. So for the very first time in years she smiled and announced her name, happy to once again be 'human.'_

_She smiled happily as she hugged him, giddy with her news. She pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes and with pride announced the greatest news she could give him. "Kagome, you may call me Kagome."_

_He smiled his boyish face a stark contrast to his very wise eyes. "It is nice to meet you Kagome, my name is Godric."_

_She smiled as he reintroduced himself to her and hugged him once again, for the first time in so very long she was happy and she hoped it would stay this way._

-.- -.- -.-

Kagome Higurashi watched with bored blue eyes as her fellow vampires loitered about the vampire bar, sipping from a bottle of B negative true blood. It was a pale comparison to the real thing but she was in Bill's domain so she would put up with it. Ever since he had taken up with that human girl, Sookie, he had cracked down on vampires dirking from humans.

He was a real drag now, Eric was right Bill was whipped. She sneered as a few fang bangers, humans who wanted to have sex and be used by vampires, fawned over her fellow vampire brethren. Now, she had no real problem with humans, some of her best friends had been human. But it was the fang bangers she hated.

They went after vampires not because they loved them or even liked them just but because they liked the  _idea_  of being a vampire. The lure and darkness that surrounded their kind was to addicting for most humans to ignore and so they came flocking like moths to the flame.

"Hey did ya hear? I heard the God of war is still live!" Her ears perked up at that and she turned in her stool, her long slim pale legs uncrossing under her short red dress. Her blue eyes narrowing at the familiar nickname that escaped his lips, one she hadn't heard in  _years_  and never thought she would hear again.

She tossed the vampire males a small sexy smirk, inviting herself into the conversation. "You don't say? I thought he died in the last big war?" Her words did not betray the turmoil she felt inside.

The black hair male shook his head his pony tail moving with the motion. "Nope heard he's holed up in some small backwater town in Washington. Forks or something I'm not so sure but I heard he's part of a pretty big coven to." He shot her a cocky smirk hoping she was interested in him, she was quit the looker even amongst their kind and that was saying a lot.

Kagome took one last sip from her true blood and placed it on the table her gold bangles clanging at the action. "You don't say, well I guess I'll have to pay the major a visit." With that she stood up and left the bar, leaving behind a pouting male and exited the building a small excited smile on her lips.

With a giddy feeling she hadn't had in years she approached a cherry red crotch rocket motorcycle and straddled it her dress rising on her legs to rest on her thighs and pulled on a black riders helmet, she did not want her hair getting all messed up on the ride, and kicked her bike into action.

She revered it once, making the bystanders cheer no doubt drunk, and sped off intent on making it to Washington before the sun rose, not that it bothered her but if it did rise while she was en route she would have to change into her black riding cat suit to avoid blinding people with her sparkly skin.

Sadly time was, as always, not on her side and two hours into her ride she had to pull off into a rest stop and change into her black form fitting leather black cat suit and was once again on the road. A perk of being one of the undead was that she didn't have normal bodily functions. She didn't have to stop to eat or use the bathroom and pretty soon she was approaching the borderline of Washington.

Once she had entered the state she pulled into a gas station and parked her motorcycle in the shade of the building, getting quite a few stares and wolf whistles as she straddled the thing and took off her helmet shaking her hair free of its horrid helmet head.

She placed her helmet on her handle bars and got off her bike and made her way into the gas station, ignoring the sates and whispers that followed her. Ever since the fall of the vultori and the 'outing' of vampires everyone was suspicious of anyone that was  _to_  pretty. Most embraced her kind yet many hated it.

She stalked her way to the counter and shot the teenage boy a charming smile. "Hey there cutie, I was wondering if you knew how to get to Forks Washington from here?" The boy blushed and nodded stuttering out directions that she memorized. "Thanks hun, hey can I get a pack of B negative true blood? It's a long way from here and I might get the munchies." She winked at him letting him know she as joking but the damage had been done.

She mentally frowned as he paled and lost his smile and stiffly grabbed her a case, setting it down on the counter rather roughly and glared at her. "That'll be fifteen seventy five." Kagome grabbed a twenty and set it on the counter, never once losing her smile and grabbed the pack of true blood. "Thanks hun keep the change."

With that she walked back out to her bike, the bystanders parting like the red sea once they saw what she had in her hand. And placed the pack of true blood in the compartment on the bike and straddled it once more.

She pulled the helmet over her head and was off once again. This time it only took four hours to get to Forks once there she smiled, the scent of her major was in the town, something she had thought she would never smell again so she embraced it, it was faded lightly, he most likely only came to town when he had to, but it was there. She followed it a grin splitting across her lips as it got stronger.

In no time at all she was driving up a huge driveway to an even bigger house and parked her bike in front of the garage smiling up at the gathering of vampires that stood on the baloney looking down at her in suspicion.

Kagome spotted her God of war and waved up at him, falling into old habits just at the sight of him, as she took off her helmet. She frowned when she noticed he had golden eyes. Vegetarian. She pouted as he and the rest of his coven appeared mere feet away from her. She smiled at them all.

Emmet whistled as he took in the sexy biker chick. "Damn my death-day isn't for another two months but thank you!"

Kagome smirked at his joke and shook her head. "Sorry hun I'm not here for you."

Emmet pouted as she turned to Jasper and without warning threw a right punch that had him reeling. She held up her hands in a 'I surrender' kind of way when his family hissed at her and surrounded her, wondering why she would attack one of their own out of the blue like that.

She glared down at Jasper, who as being coddled by a small pixie like female. "That's for not letting me know you were alive, you son of a bitch."

The whole family was surprised when Jasper let out a hearty laugh, something they had never heard from Jasper, as he got up, brushing a worried Alice away. "Wow…haven't changed a bit and you know that's a two way street, I looked everywhere for you after the final battle yet you were nowhere to be found." By the end of his sentence he had lost his mirth and fallen into an eerie clam.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that Eric being him ran into battle alone and I had to follow him because I promised Godric I would watch out for the little moron and well we ended up a few hundred miles away from the main battle and by the time we were done on our end you guys were pretty much obliterated and yeah…"

It was true she had followed Eric as he ran blindly into battle and as a result of it didn't know what happened to Jasper, when they got back to the field, ashes and blood goop littering the battle field, with him nowhere to be found she thought he was dead.

It was the  _worst_  day of her life.

To this day she was still mad at Eric, but now she figured she should call him and apologize for being such a bitch, but she thought  _her_  God of war was dead, so in retrospect she could have done  _much_  worse to Eric.

She was brought out of her musings when he pulled her into his arms, a content growl escaping him as he held her, inhaling her scent and she let her eyes slide close as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back just as fiercely.

The Cullen's watched awe stuck as their Jasper, the 'I don't like to be touched' Jasper hugged the vixen who had just slugged him, cracking his skin with the sheer force, and held her like she was his life line.

Kagome rested her head on his chest, trying to hold back tears and pulled him closer, not planning on letting him go anytime soon. The feeling was mutual and Jasper held her closer relishing in her scent. After a few minutes Kagome reluctantly pulled back, sniffling lightly to hold back tears of blood and gave him a small smile. "So you gunna introduce me to your coven? Cuz if they stare any harder I think I might just burst into flames." She laughed as he nodded his arm still wrapped firmly around her slim waist.


	2. Chapter 2

_He shifted as he stood at attention the summer heat making his uniform feel even hotter then it usually was. He shifted and fussed with his hot as he took in the various soldiers that sat littered around the camp. They were in the middle of a war, he was part of the confederate army and he was supposed to be on guard._

_His dark brown eyes took in the other men, barely boys, that had all answered the call of war. He had never been so proud to be a Texas man then he was now. All of them were ready to fight and die for what they believed in. He just hoped he would be able to return to his mother and sisters. If not then he would know he died fighting for them._

_“Whitlock!!” He startled lightly at the loud call of his name and quickly jumped to attention, saluting his superior officer as he approached him. “Sir!” He was waved off by his superior yet still stood at attention, he heard the rumors…he was favored to be made a major soon. A year after joining the army, at the age of fifteen, and he did not want to mess it up._

_He blinked as he caught sight of a person behind his superior. “Sir?” The elder man mentioned for the small Asian looking male to step forehead. Now that was a new one, though he was not going to complain a soldier was a soldier and if they wanted to fight then who was he to say anything?_

_Bright blue eyes blinked back at him mischievously as long raven hair blew lightly in the air pulled away from a pale shapely face. The male was short, shorter then him, and thing and lanky. The lad could be no older then fifteen at that stature. “This here is cadet Higurashi, you’ll be in charge of getting him settled in and showing him the ropes. I trust you’ll do a good job.” He could only nod as his superior walked away already talking to another soldier._

_He turned to his new responsibility and held out his hand a smile on his face. “Name’s Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.” He blinked as a small almost dainty hand met his own, though his handshake was firm. “Kagome, Kagome Higurashi nice to meet ya.”_

 

-.- -.- -.-

 

The air was so tense she bet that if she had actually needed air it would have choked her the second she took a breath. As if sensing her apprehension Jasper squeezed his hand which was resting on her side, she leaned into his side almost subconsciously. She took in his coven they all looked normal, all had golden eyes meaning they were vegetarians.

She had no problem with that, to each their own. She herself had such a hard time giving up human blood that she commended them for being able to put up with animal blood. It tasted like shit, better then true blood but not by much. She noticed that only one of them had red eyes, she must have been a new born, she just hoped they had a handle on her.

As it was she made a mental note to ask who their sheriff was, she had never been this far north in the states, well not since the last big war. She narrowed her eyes as she felt it and let out a low hiss her eyes zeroing in on the mind reader. With a dark glare she threw him out of her mind. “Jasper my dear you have some very rude family…”

He smiled lightly as she grumbled under her breath. “He can’t control it.” She snorted. “I’ll be sure to give him lessons later because it’s rude none the less.”

She blinked as the fair haired male stepped forward, the obvious leader. She nodded at him showing her respect for his coven and his position.

Carlisle nodded back, and smiled as he held out his hands. “Welcome to our home, as I’m sure we have a lot to talk about please do come along.” He mentioned for her and Jasper to follow after him into their luxurious home. She let out a low whistle as she entered it. “Nice digs.” It was very nice compared to the places she had been shacking up in.

Ever since the last war, when she had thought she had lost her God of War she had become a nomad wandering around the world occasionally staying with Godric or Eric. The last time she had stayed with Bill it had ended on a sour note so she no longer stayed at his house unless she absolutely had to, and that was rare.

It was with a sigh, still slightly sore from her long ride, that she sat on the plush white couch, Jasper still glued to her side, not like she would have it any other way. She gave them all a small smile, knowing they were dying to ask her who she was and how she knew Jasper. “So um shoot?” She blinked as questions were hurled at her and held up her hands to stop them. “Whoa, whoa calm down, one at a time please.”

Carlisle smiled feeling a bit embarrassed but nodded, making himself the representative. “Sorry, it’s not every often we learn about Jaspers past let alone meet someone from it.”

Jasper shifted knowing his coven had never liked his silent ways when it came to his past. They usually respected it, knowing he had been a key player in the last big war, it was the last one before the Volturi took over.  “Yeah, sorry about that anyway this is Kagome, also known as the Muse.” He smiled lightly as Emmet rudely pointed a finger at her and gaped at her. “No way! You’re _the_ muse?! I used to hear stories about you!!”

She shifted lightly not expecting someone to remember her from the old days. “I hope they were all good though I can understand if they weren’t.” She let out a low chuckle. She had been on every side of the law there was at one point in time.

Emmet merely chuckled, “Oh , most of them were…” He trailed off wiggling his eyebrows. He yelped as Rose smacked him on the back of his head and turned to the young woman. “I’m sorry about him, I think something got messed up when he was changed. My name is Rosalie and this moron is my mate, Emmet.” Emmet grumbled under his breath about being abused but shut up as soon as she turned her golden eyes to glare at him.

Kagome gave a light laugh, loving the way they interacted with each other and turned back to the leader of the Coven. “I’m Kagome, as you already known may I know your name and the name of your coven?” Carlisle nodded and gave her a warm smile. “My name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme.” He set his hand on the leg of the caramel-colored haired beauty next him. “Our coven surname is Cullen although Jasper and Rosalie go by Hale.”

She nodded surprised she had never heard of the Cullen’s or the Hale’s she mused they were pretty far cut off from the rest of the vampire world. Most liked to stay south for some reason, she mused they liked the way the intense heat warmed their cold flesh. She herself didn’t really care one way or the other. She turned to the last three people that had yet to be introduced to her and gave them as small smile. “May I have your names?”

Edward nodded and shifted a bit, “I’m Edward and this is Rin, she was changed not that long ago so please do excuse her if she does something to offend you.”  She waved his warning off, having been used to dealing with newborns all the time, at least until the last war. “I assure you I’m pretty hard to offend.” She elbowed Jasper as he let out a small laugh. “Unless it is by someone I have known for a long while and they know how to push my buttons.”

With that she turned to the only person in the room whose name she didn’t know and gave her a smile. Alice merely stared back, her mood sour as she looked at the young woman who had shown up out of nowhere, punched Jasper in the face and now he wouldn’t leave her side. “I’m Alice, Alice Cullen…Jasper’s girlfriend.”

Kagome felt like she had been drop kicked into the ocean, and she knew what it felt like from experience.


End file.
